Prom night
by pitchperfectandotherships
Summary: Beca and Chloe are graduating students and it was going to be their prom and what if their dates dumped them and Beca can't help but dance with Chloe to make it all better since she made a promise. Bechloe. three shot.
1. Chapter 1

**I got writers block and the internet is crappy so decided to make one shots and two shots to motivate myself. Enjoy this one.**

* * *

Beca and Chloe are graduating students and their school arranged a prom night for the students.

Chloe went to Tom her boyfriend for two months and asked shyly "can I take you to the dance next week?"

Tom smiled and ruffled Chloe's hair and said "sure, why not?"

Chloe smiled and thanked him and went to her bestfriend.

Beca was walking home and all of a sudden Jesse came to her.

"hey, Beca, where are you going?" Jesse asked.

"isn't it obvious I'm going home." Beca said.

"can I ask you to dance with me at prom night?" Jesse asked shyly.

Beca forgot about the prom for like 15 minutes then Jesse had to bring it up.

"no, and I'm not going to that stupid event." Beca scoffed.

Beca walked faster and Jesse followed her still and begged "please, Beca, we'll go out as friends like we always do."

Beca sighed "fine but this is the last time."

Jesse jumped up and down and thanked Beca and left.

while Beca was headed to a cafe she saw Chloe drinking tea with her blonde friend Aubrey.

Beca and Aubrey never liked each other but Chloe on the other hand was friendly to her and since Aubrey is the school council president and Chloe is the vice president.

Chloe saw her and smiled at her and Beca almost tripped.

Chloe giggled at her and Beca went there and Aubrey asked "what are you doing here, Beca?"

"leave her alone, Aubrey, I mean she doesn't cause that much trouble." Chloe said with a smile.

Beca knew she liked Chloe, I mean come on the hair, the body and the eyes that can hypnotize you and that smile that you can just stare at for hours.

"why are you here?" Chloe asked.

Chloe's tone was nicer than Aubrey's I mean she nags Beca sometimes.

"nothing. I just think that we need to get along since next week will be our last week together as students." Beca said shyly.

Chloe thought Beca was a badass but she thought she might've cracked the little alt girl in Aubrey's words.

"that's sweet of you." Chloe said and that made Beca blush and said "I am not cute."

"I have to go see you two tomorrow." Beca said as she left.

the next day Beca went to school and all of a sudden Aubrey pulled her to the restroom.

"what the-Aubrey?" Beca asked confused.

"don't think of this as the wrong way but why don't you ask Chloe out for the school prom." Aubrey said.

"I can't I'm already going out with someone." Beca said shyly.

"so is Chloe, but who are you going out with?" Aubrey asked.

"my best friend Jesse but we're not more than that." Beca said.

Aubrey had the most great idea and hoped that she can trust Beca.

"Beca, I actually have a favor." Aubrey said.

suddenly the bell rang Aubrey said "I'll tell you later."

Aubrey left with Beca and went to class.

Beca was actually curious what Aubrey's favor was that she can't focus on what the teacher was saying,

after class Aubrey grabbed Beca again and went to a safe place since the bathroom was awkward.

"Aubrey, please stop doing that I mean you scared me half to death." Beca sighed.

"I was in a hurry since Luke is looking for me and Chloe is at the library." Aubrey said a little exhausted.

"what was your favor?" Beca asked.

Aubrey might regret this since she can't trust Beca a lot.

"well, if Chloe's date, Tom, you know the football player douche that I've been warning Chloe about." Aubrey said.

Beca nodded and Aubrey continued "well, If he dumps her,will you please make her night wonderful as expected?"

Beca was confused is Chloe Bisexual or something? and why her? Aubrey can't possibly trust her if she fails Aubrey might murder her or something.

"so, will you do it?" Aubrey asked. Beca nodded and Aubrey said "I have to tell you everything about her first."

"No need, I can do that this week." Beca said. Aubrey knew Beca was perfect she just needs to get it out of her.

"don't let me down, Mitchell." Aubrey said as she winked and left.

Beca sighed and went home suddenly her mom said "so, did you go to that dress shop to pick a dress?"

"I can do it tomorrow and besides you didn't give me any money." Beca said.

"well, that wouldn't happen if you didn't forget it." her mom said.

Beca went to her bed and suddenly Aubrey texted.

_Let's have lunch tomorrow since it's Saturday and that's the only time I'm free~Aubrey_

Beca asked herself "how did Aubrey get my number?"

_sure. I'll be there. why are you being nice to me now? ~ Beca_

Aubrey was at her mansion sitting on her bed and smiled at her phone and didn't reply and slept.

* * *

**so how was that? this is a two chapter so please be patient.**


	2. Chapter 2

the next day Aubrey went to a cafe and waited for Beca.

Beca overslept as usual and her phone kept vibrating she woke up and rubbed her eyes and checked her phone and it was 5 missed calls from Aubrey.

"shit." Beca muttered as she rushed to the bathroom and took a bath.

Beca ran to the cafe and suddenly bumped at someone.

"I am so sorry." Beca said as she helped the girl but it wasn't just a girl it was Chloe.

"It was my fault so it was my fault." Chloe laughed.

Beca saw that Chloe's hair was all messy and her clothes were messy like she was cleaning all day.

"what happened to you?" Beca asked.

Chloe sighed and suddenly ran away and Beca followed her suddenly Aubrey passed by and grabbed her.

"where were you, Mitchell?" Aubrey asked sternly.

Beca's eyes followed where Chloe was running to and Aubrey glared at her and Beca said "I saw Chloe just now."

"where?" Aubrey asked curiously.

"she ran away." Beca sighed.

Aubrey grabbed Beca's hand and ran to the park. they both saw Chloe looking at the ground and Aubrey greeted "Hi, Chloe."

"Aubrey? what are you doing here?" Chloe asked.

"well,why are you dressed like that?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe sighed and Beca hid behind a tree and listened. "time to tell you the truth, I'm a maid." Chloe sighed.

"well, I have to go, I have work to do." Chloe added as she left.

Beca went to Aubrey and Aubrey said "let's chat here instead."

Beca sat beside Aubrey at a bench and Aubrey said "you know you are the only one I can trust with right now."

"really? with what?" Beca asked.

"well,Chloe is really sensitive when it comes to relationships, so please take care of her since I don't like Tom at all and I don't trust him." Aubrey said.

"okay, and I have to go since I need to get a dress." Beca said but as she stood up Aubrey grabbed her arm and begged "can I please come?"

Beca rolled her eyes and nodded and Aubrey followed Beca to the dress shop.

"why are you following me, again?" Beca asked.

"well, I don't want you to wear a tuxedo and besides this is my job." Aubrey said as she was searching for dresses.

"I was not planning on wearing a tuxedo and besides it's just for a night, Aubrey." Beca said.

"and you can't skip this night, okay?" Aubrey said sternly.

"that depends on me, and you can't tell me what to do." Beca said.

Aubrey saw a black sparkly dress and showed it to Beca. Beca rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Aubrey begged "come on please, Beca." Beca was really creeped out by Aubrey's behavior.

Chloe was really relieved when Aubrey didn't follow her she walked pass the dress shop and saw Aubrey wanting Beca to wear the dress she was holding.

Chloe smiled and continued walking.

"I'll pay for it, Beca." Aubrey said.

"No, let me pick my own dress, Posen." Beca scoffed.

"I heard that you were gay so how about I do something to you in return." Aubrey said with a smirk.

"you have a boyfriend, I don't want you to crush his heart." Beca said.

"so, you're saying that I'm not attractive?" Aubrey scoffed.

Aubrey had to make Beca wear the dress and this is her only option.

"well, no, I mean you're pretty and stuff but just because you wanted to make-" Beca got cut off by Aubrey's lips crashing to hers. she honestly liked it.

after the kiss Beca stared at Aubrey's emerald green eyes.

"don't think of that as an "I love you" kiss, Mitchell." Aubrey scoffed.

"fine. I accept the offer." Beca said as she grabbed the dress from Aubrey's hands and tried it on.

Aubrey got worried, was she actually going to cheat on Luke but it is for Chloe so she had to do it besides she owed her.

Beca finally came out of the dressing room and Aubrey's jaw almost dropped on how fabulous the brunette is.

"this still doesn't change my badass look." Beca said.

Aubrey giggled and Beca had to admit it was pretty fuckin' cute.

"you should smile more, you look pretty that way." Beca said.

Aubrey blushed and scoffed "stop flirting, Mitchell."

Beca smirked and went back to the dressing room.

Aubrey can't stop blushing. Luke never said that to her but...Luke is still her boyfriend and she loves him and he loves her.

Beca threw the dress at Aubrey.

"you're paying for that." Beca said.

Aubrey went to the counter and paid for the dress.

they went out of the shop and Aubrey said shyly "thank you, Mitchell."

"for what?" Beca asked confused.

"for helping me with Chloe this year." Aubrey said.

"I didn't do anything. I kinda want to thank you either." Beca said.

"well, I better get going, my dad might kill me." Aubrey said as she left.

"see you later, Bree." Beca shouted.

* * *

**I decided to make this 3 chapters so I hope everyone enjoyed this I know its short but I had so much to do so leave a review and I'll update soon ~Nyan**


	3. Chapter 3

**since I don't have anything to do...let me continue this sadly this is the last chapter so enjoy~Nyan**

* * *

Chloe was getting ready and she looked at the mirror one last time and forced a smile.

she went out and went in Tom's limo as she went in she saw Aubrey and her date Luke.

meanwhile at Beca's house...

"this is going to be the worst night ever." Beca thought.

Beca heard a knock so she answered it and it was Jesse.

"Beca, you look stunning." Jesse said.

"shut up, we're going as friends, remember?" Beca scoffed.

"can't I say nice things to you?" Jesse said.

"Let's just get this over with." Beca said.

Beca and Jesse went in Benji's car.

"well, Beca, you look great." Benji said.

they drove to school and saw Chloe, Tom, Aubrey and Luke coming out from a limo.

"so, Chloe, let's go in." Tom said.

Chloe held Tom's hands and went in the school following Aubrey and Luke.

Jesse, Beca and Benji went in.

Beca saw Aubrey wearing a pink dress. Beca kept staring at Aubrey and Luke went to her.

"keep staring...and I'll punch you." Luke said.

"step away from her." Jesse said.

Beca rolled her eyes and said "Jesse, don't make this fight worst, I can handle him."

suddenly Aubrey came and asked curiously "what's going on?"

"Beca keeps staring at you and I'm here to stop her." Luke said.

Beca blushed and Aubrey said "you don't have to get mad at her, she's my friend after all."

Aubrey held Luke's hand and went to the dance floor.

"that's the first time the president actually liked you." Jesse said.

Beca noticed Chloe with Tom. Beca sighed and went back to her seat.

"Beca, cheer up, I know you like the vice president." Jesse said.

"shut up, Jesse, it's none of your business." Beca scoffed.

suddenly Stacie startled Beca. Beca glared at Stacie and said "what the hell, Conrad?"

"that's not a nice farewell, isn't it?" Stacie asked.

"well, you can't just surprise people like that." Beca said.

Stacie giggled and said "nice dress it's the first time you're actually showing your beauty."

"thanks, you look nice too." Beca said shyly.

Stacie smiled and pulled Beca to the dance floor.

"wait, I don't actually dance." Beca said shyly.

Stacie giggled and said "come on, Mitchell, just for tonight."

"fine. but how did you know that I'm a lesbian?" Beca asked.

"I don't know, I just guessed." Stacie said.

after they danced Beca noticed Chloe was alone.

Beca knew this was her chance so she went to Chloe.

"hey, vp, how's it going?" Beca asked.

Chloe suddenly hugged Beca. Beca blushed and Aubrey saw this and smiled at Beca.

"Beca, how can he do this to me?" Chloe cried.

"slow down Chloe, just tell me what happened." Beca said.

Chloe sighed and wiped her tears and said "Tom cheated on me."

"he's a jerk for doing that since you're a beautiful girl and you're stunning tonight." Beca said.

Chloe smiled and hugged Beca. "stage 1 complete." Aubrey thought.

"thanks, Beca, so you want to dance?" Chloe asked.

Beca blushed and nodded. Chloe giggled and dragged Beca to the dance floor.

"so, Becs, nice dress, did Aubrey picked it out for you?" Chloe asked.

"well, yeah, she's pretty good though." Beca said.

Chloe frowned and asked shyly "do you like Aubrey?"

Beca said "no, why would you ask that?"

"well, I saw you both at the dress shop this morning." Chloe said.

"oh that...she's just helping me that's all, are you jealous?" Beca asked curiously.

"no, not at all, I was just asking." Chloe said.

suddenly Tom came. Tom pushed Beca and everybody stopped dancing and looked at them.

"what's your problem?" Beca shouted.

"the problem is that you're dancing with my girlfriend." Tom said.

"not anymore, Tom." Chloe said.

Aubrey smirked and Tom asked "are you breaking up with me?"

"that's what I'm doing now, so leave me and Beca alone." Chloe ordered.

"I knew it. you like the midget." Tom said.

Beca got mad and pushed him and asked "who are you calling a midget?"

"you want a fight, girly?" Tom tempted.

"fine...if I win leave me and Chloe alone." Beca said.

"and if I win you'll stay away from her, deal?" Tom decided.

"deal." Beca agreed.

Aubrey had enough of Tom's stupid fights so she interrupted them.

"enough and as the student council president I command you to stop." Aubrey ordered.

"Aubrey, stop interrupting, I can handle him." Beca said.

Beca punched Tom at the stomach and kicked him.

everybody gasped and suddenly Aubrey shouted "enough please."

Tom begged "please stop, you can take her."

Beca smirked and everyone cheered for her.

Chloe hugged her and Aubrey smiled at her.

"thank you, Beca." Chloe said as she kissed Beca.

Beca kissed back and pulled back and they both stared at each other's eyes.

"Beca, I love you." Chloe said with a smile.

"I love you too, Chloe." Beca said.

Aubrey came with Luke and Aubrey said to Luke "can you give us three a minute?"

Luke nodded and left.

"congratulations you two and Beca thanks." Aubrey said.

"wait, I have to go and get something." Chloe said as she left.

"so, are you still going to go for it?" Aubrey asked.

"of course not, that would be cheating, wouldn't it?" Beca said with a smirk.

Aubrey smiled and sighed "thank goodness you changed your mind about having a one night stand with me."

"I was just messing with you about the whole "having sex with you" thing, okay?" Beca confirmed.

"Beca, let's get out of here and have some fun." Chloe shouted.

Beca went to Chloe and grabbed her hand and went outside the school.

"best prom ever." Beca thought.

* * *

**It's done...so leave a review and I'll update my other stories soon I promise.~Nyan**


End file.
